


The Road to London is Dead

by AevrinMayrs



Category: Original Work, zombie - Fandom
Genre: 1870s, England - Freeform, F/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Strange Abilities, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AevrinMayrs/pseuds/AevrinMayrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up every girl dreams about their wedding and just who they'll be married to. Elaine Frank had those dreams, but hers sadly went wrong very quickly. She married a man she despised for her parents had arranged it. And not to forget, the dead rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sky was a luminescent blue, with soft clouds floating around a painfully bright sun; too good weather for the last day of my life.  
Well, I suppose it wasn't /truly/ the last day. To me, however, it felt like life from this day forward would be an endless journey of trudging through each day, pondering on how things might have been changed or how I should have truly taken control of what had been laid out before me like a wicked feast.

I stood in front of an ornate mirror in my room, eyeing myself in distaste. I had been forced into a perfectly horrible wedding gown; the most frivolous thing I had ever set eyes on. It was an off-white, with rather large fabric flowers pinned about the hem, and with creamy ribbon dripping down from the bodice. The skirts themselves were fluffy and large, as if the bigger it was the more attention it could draw from adoring crowds.

The door opened, and my bridesmaids tumbled into the room like a small avalanche of flowers and skirts. I rolled my eyes, shaking my head as they joined me by the mirror.

"Oh, god," Eve blanched, "that dress is /hideous/." Eve was eyeing the thing as if it would jump off my body and try to eat her. Evelyn Deveau, my dear friend who was always so unabashedly opinionated, being the daughter of two professors. I nodded to her.

"It is rather bad," I agreed, turning back to the mirror. This time, their reflections looked back next to mine.

"Maybe if we...got rid of the flowers? They didn't even attempt to make them look real," Mattie said, crossing her arms. Her pale blond hair bounced as she shook her head in obvious disapproval. Even my friends couldn't make this situation better. Mattie reached from her bouquet of coronations and tucked one behind my ear, sweeping my brown ringlets to the side.

"It's an improvement, to say the least," Mae surveyed, catching my eye through her reflection in the mirror. I took a step back from the looking glass to properly take in my wedding party.

They had each let their hair tumble down from a crown of braids fashioned painstakingly, no doubt done by a careful servant's touch. They all wore matching silk dresses the colour of wheat, almost gold. They would have looked like works of art save for the unseemly cream ribbons tied to their waists. The colours seemed to hate each other, just like we all hated the dresses.

Eve tugged at hers, groaning at the hem that was already dirtied from being too long. Mae snickered playfully, not doubt enjoying the scene.

"Your mother will have a fit!" Mattie said, gesturing to the dirt. Eve tilted her chin up and put her hands on her hips.

"My mother's in Paris; she won't even know," she said, waving them off. She turned to me, her face serious.

"We could poison him," she said, going over to the window where servants could be seen setting up chairs and tables for the ceremony.

"We could kidnap him. Or you!" Mattie said triumphantly, waving an unladylike fist in the air. I laughed at their suggestions, trying not to actually take them into consideration. It was difficult.

The 'him' in question was my betrothed, an insufferable man nearly 14 years my senior. The thought of him alone made my skin crawl.  
My parents had instantly fallen in love with the man; my friends and I had all loathed him within seconds. It had only taken three months, and now here I was, about to wed the most terrible man on the planet.

When I was a young girl, I had dreamed for hours of my wedding day. All the flowers, the expensive ribbon, the loving man I would be married to under the light of a beautiful sun. There would be dancing and cake and all my friends would get proposed to as well so that we would all get married around the same time, and have children and be happy. But obviously, my dreams were beginning to unwind viciously around me.

Eve flopped onto my bed, rustling her dress.

"You just need a really good excuse for why you can't marry him, that's all. Ah! You're allergic to old men." Mae and Mattie giggled, then began weaving their own excuses from some fantasy within their hopeful minds.

"You can't cook!"

"The dead have come back to life!"

"I'm married to the lord!" Suggestions flew in the air, putting a sarcastic smile on my face.

"Now, now. At least," I declared, "the man is rich." I got a hearty round of applause for my statement.

"When does the wedding begin, anyway?" Mae asked from her place at the window. I glanced at the clock hanging on the wall near her curly head.

"Just under an hour, now," I said slowly, as if I could make time itself slow down and wait for me to escape this fate.

"You're so unlucky. I'll probably have the same," Mattie pouted, putting her hands on my shoulders. "My parents want me to marry someone respectable--ha! Me!" She titters. I pat her hand; we can't all have the luck of marrying someone desirable. We both turn to glare at Eve, who is purposefully looking at the ceiling, avoiding the fact that she is, as of last month, engaged to Sir Stephen Foran; her long-time friend, and, recently, suitor! Of all the luck. She was overly pleased about the engagement. Instead of saying anything to make her situation worse, she points to Mae, who is obliviously playing with her hair. Mae, despite not being the oldest of us, has already married; a "rather happy fit!" She calls it. We were all rather surprised, but Frederick Fraser is a close friend of ours, so we couldn't help it to be happy for them.

"Don't worry, Mattie," I said, tutting. "We just happened to get the bad picks of the draw." We sigh together. Eve gets up from the bed, and joins us.

"Come now! Don't resign yourself to your fate! Things can change," she preached. We raise our eyebrows.

"Before Stephen--er, Mr. Foran, I suppose," she said, remembering her manners, "there was that awful Mr. Denby. But we never gave up and finally I'm with someone I like! If you don't give up hope, it shall still happen." She said fiercely. I wished to believe her, but it all seemed so out of reach now. Mattie looked at me, sympathetic.

"Status shouldn't matter," she said carefully. Eve and Mae quiet, looking over. The nod in agreement. It is like a stab to the heart, being reminded of him. There I was, preparing to wed, yet I was in love with another. It hurt me to picture life without my love by my side. Eve put a gloved hand on my shoulder.

"Things can still change," She tried. I gestured to my dress, and even my friends began to look doubtful.

I took their hands, ready to spend the last few moments of freedom I had before I would be stuffed into a guided cage forever.


	2. Chapter 2

A timid knock came into the door, breaking apart the moment. Eve waltzed over, swooping the door open and scaring the living daylights out of the poor maid who stood on the other side. 

"Gracious, miss! Please take care with your door swinging," she squeaked, peering around Eve to find me. 

"Miss Frank, your mother has sent for me to tell you that you should be downstairs soon enough," she said dutifully. 

"Yes, thank you." I said, straightening and trying to look like the regal young lady my family wanted me to be. The maid scuttled out, as if frightened by the four rather sour-looking young ladies within the room. Eve shut the door, blowing a stray lock of hair out of her face. 

"Who has arrived?" Mae asked, standing on her tippy toes to see onto the rolling lawn. From our window, the village below was spread out like a map of tiny buildings and people.   
Mattie shrugged, with a muttered 'who cares?' and resumed in trying to tuck her short hair behind her ears. 

Eve snuck a look my way. I shook my head immediately; I knew what she was thinking. 

"No," I said, crossing my arms. She pouted, going over to my mahogany bedside table. I had unwittingly left a candle there, the wick still as long as my thumb. She gave me a devious look and then snapped her fingers, like steel on flint, and produced a bright spark that caught the wick. I sighed, exasperated. Mae and Mattie watched from the bed, amused at our little game. 

"Well, you won't be able to do any of it after today," Mattie prodded, catching on to Eve. 

"Okay, okay..." I conceded. I went over to the ornate blanket chest at the foot of my bed, splaying my skirts around me like a halo of ugly dress.   
I fixated my gaze to a crack in the wall, and breathed deeply. Soon enough, I had stepped out of my body like a snake shedding its skin in the spring. 

As always, I felt light, free. My friends could not see me, not in this state; they were left with my frozen body, still staring at the crack in the wall. I gracefully (for once; I trip over air) walked through the door, the need for it to be open left behind with my physical self. This--this was my spirit.   
I ran like a madwoman around the house, my arms becoming wings as if I were a child. It felt spectacular to have this much freedom, for no one to be breathing down my neck or telling me what to do. 

I pranced down our grand staircase, surveying the guests. Ah, there was Frederick, talking with Lord Wells and William Thomson about something apparently quite entertaining. Stephen had just walked in, looking for a familiar face in the crowd. I raised my hand to gain his attention but then dropped it when I realized; he couldn't see me. 

And then, in all his ridiculous glory, Thomas Riddley stepped into the crowded parlour. He was telling an extravagant story, I could tell from his onlookers. I grimaced; what a fool!  
Most likely it wasn't even a true one, like that childish tale he had weaved about fighting off a tiger with only one arm. My parents had eaten it up. Mae had choked on her soup from laughter. 

Thomas was a terribly rich man. His suit was dapper, but that was where all the good things about him ended. He was arrogant, and would talk about himself far too much. He expected everything to be done for him, without complaint. And worst of all, his hobby was eyeing younger ladies. It made me fume. 

I turned away, my good mood dispelled by the sight of the oaf I was to marry. I ran back up to my room, becoming one again with my body. I snapped to attention, blinking. 

"Fantastic!" Eve said, clapping her hands. I stood and gave a small curtsy. I told them of who I had seen, their faces wrinkling in disgust when a certain Mr. Riddley was mentioned. 

"At least Frederick and Stephen are here," Mae tried to amend. Eve lit up. 

"I've not seen Stephen in ages. He was stationed out off of the coast for the time being," she said. Stephen was a soldier, only in her life for part of the time before being whisked away once again. It must have been worrisome. 

"I wish I could do that, too," Mae groused. We looked over in confusion. 

"The spirit thing you do!" She clarified.

"I can't help it," I amended. And it's true; I couldn't. Ever since I was just a little girl, my mind could leave my earthly body behind, frozen as if in a trance. It was a strange gift that I had been blessed with; one that needed to be kept a secret from society should there be a scandal to ruin my families reputation.

And I wasn't the only one, for that matter. My friends and I, we were kept together by the secret gifts we possessed. They were never talked about, never used in public and never shared. We hardly used them anymore; we had begun to think the power would just drift away from misuse, but apparently not. 

"Shall we grace the stairwell with our presence?" Mattie asked jovially. We followed her out of the room, giggling girls who sounded as if the freshest of gossip had just been spooned out and served hot. We peeked through the railing overlooking the foyer where all the guests converged in one large murmuring mass. 

Eve gave a small shriek of delight as she spotted Stephen. Breaking our ranks, she walked like a proper lady down the stairs, but then threw rules out the window and tackled him in an embrace. We clapped from our seats up above at the reunion. Unfortunately, this drew some rather unwanted attention. My mother had spotted me.

"Abort the mission," I murmured from the corner of my mouth. My mother, seeing that I was apparently raring to get married, had begun ushering guests out to the lawn where the ceremony would take place. I groaned while Mattie rubbed my back, grimacing. 

Eve saw what was happening and sauntered carefully over to the burgundy drapes my mother had proudly brought home this month. She mouthed 'Go' at me, and I knew what she was talking about. I stood and rushed to the servants stairs, taking them two at a time. I didn't even have to look to tell that my mothers drapes would end up being a scorched mess as a distraction. One that I was thankful for, nonetheless.

I spilled out onto the lawn, tripping over my train and tumbling to the ground. I pushed myself up into a sitting position, dusting my god awful dress off from stray blades of grass. As I was picking off the last one, a hand reached towards me, offering help up. I took it, feeling it's warmth through my gloves. I looked up, my heart beating wildly. 

It was him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lewis," I swallowed. He looked down at me through heavily lidded eyes, his body blotting out the sun.   
"Missus Frank," he replied, his grip tightening on my hand as he pulled me up from the ground. I gave a small squeak of surprise as I was easily lifted with just an arm to a standing position, causing Lewis to chuckle. It was a nice sound. 

I brought my eyes up, up, up to his face; I had to crane my neck just to catch his dark gaze. He still held my hand, his touch warm and soothing, like honey. His tanned skin was dark against the cream of my dress (oh, that horrid dress). A stray lock of dark hair had fallen into his eyes, and I instinctively brushed it away. I fell back, realizing what I had down. He smiled.

"Scandalous," he said, dropping my hand. He was the same Lewis as always, well-dressed, hair mussed, as tall as a tower. But his gaze was more serious; perhaps I knew why. 

"I came for the wedding," he said, putting his hands in his pockets, looking down. I, too, could not meet his gaze and chose to study the ground instead. /Wimp/, I said to myself. 

"Oh." I replied, biting my lip. Of course he had. I wanted to apologize for something I had no say in, if only to make him happier again. 

"Yes. But you are not a married woman yet!" He said jovially, taking my hand once again and running from the manor. I laughed, taken by surprise and let him lead me away, away from my dreaded future. Away from expectation. We ran to the edge of the forest, where we could see the last remnants of my wedding being set up. We collapsed, out of breath and laughing. I spread my dresses out around me, taking in the sky, the bird singing, the fact that he was here, next to me. 

"I'm such a very bad influence on you, Miss," Lewis said, sitting and brushing stray blades of grass from his black suit. I grinned; so? His easygoing manner slid away as he watched the last of the chairs fill in the rows. I reached out and touched his shoulder. 

"You do not love him," he said, turning his face towards me. It was almost a question, and I knew he wanted to hear me say it, he wanted to truly know. 

"I despise the man," I said, turning up my nose to the mere thought of me loving that bore. 

"Ah," he said, laughing. "I see." I propped myself up on my elbows, leaning my head against him. 

"And you'll have to kiss him, too!" Lewis blanched, twirling a piece of my hair around a gloved finger. I shuddered at the thought, his shameful little moustache coming at me. A nightmare at best!

"I would rather do anything but that," I declared, raising a fist in the air. And it was true; kissing that awful man wold certainly be a lowlight of the day. 

"What about kissing me?" Lewis asked, his gaze sliding down my face to my mouth. We paused, turning to look down below. Everyone was busy, the maids scurrying about; probably trying to dispose of the curtains that had "mysteriously" caught fire. I laughed, turning back to him. 

"I would do that over him," I said, teasing. "You're the lesser of two evils," I laughed. He shook his head.

"Wicked girl." He leaned in, a ringlet still caught between his fingers. We were close...

"ELAINE!" Someone was shouting for me, running up the hill, trying not to trip over her dress. Eve broke over the top of the hill, hair slightly amiss, dress dirtied. I scrambled up, dragging Lewis with me. The moment was broken, and Eve knew it. 

"I'm so very sorry," she said miserably, "but your mother had those curtains put out rather quickly. She's on a rampage; the wedding is about to start," she sighed, gesturing to the manor behind her. She looked at Lewis. 

"Ah, Cousin," she greeted, bobbing her head. He nodded back. 

"You've got dirt everywhere, Evelyn," he said, shaking his head with a quiet laugh at the state Eve had appeared in. She waved him off. 

"Come now, Elaine. Toute suit," she said. She looked guilty. "I should have set your house on fire." 

"Why on /earth/ would you want to do that?" Lewis questioned, shocked. She brought a gloved hand to her mouth. 

"I only meant, as a distraction," she amended, quickly turning. She started back down the hill, nearly tripping over her dress as she did. I could spot Stephen down below, shaking his head at his bedraggled fiancée. 

"It is time, as my dear cousin said, to go," Lewis sighed, turning to me. He leaned down and kissed me sweetly on the forehead. "Until we meet again." He left me, then, on the hill. I wanted to cry, to tell him to come back, that perhaps we could run away. But he had a life, and I had a duty and those two could not be neglected any longer. I started down the hill, picking up my skirts. I had only realized it was starting to rain by the time I realized I was soaked. My mouth twisted into a dry smile.

More fitting, at least.


	4. Chapter 4

The wedding party had all been moved inside, to our ballroom. The piano, /my/ piano, had been moved the the side for the carpet that snaked across the floor that led to our altar.  
The room itself was magnificent; the floor was shining marble that reflected our golden chandelier dripping with diamonds that sent rainbow reflections onto our mahogany walls. At the far end, a lovely large window sat, advertising a view of the village down below.  
This is was my favourite room in the manor; and it too had to be ruined by marriage?  
The guests were all seated by now; it had taken the servants a frustratingly short time to transfer everything from the lawn to the indoors. I was peeking in through the grand doorway, my bridesmaids around me. There, at the pedestal up front, was the hateful Mr. Riddley. Mattie looked ready to spit on him. 

He stood, tall and lanky, as if he were a war general being awarded a medallion of honour. He had puffed his chest out, a feral smile on his gaunt face. Despite being thirty, he already looked as though he was rounding onto his mid-40's. His dark hair was tinged grey at the edges, and the only thing remotely untainted by grey was his moustache that looked as though a third eyebrow had settled just above his lip. 

The music began, and the wedding procession had begun. My friends shot me grim looks as the left me to walk the carpet, ending across from Mr. Riddley. Eve grimaced as he surveyed his wife-to-be's bridesmaids carefully. My mother would have seen that! If only everyone weren't looking at me. My father appeared at my side, and I took his arm, clutching it like a lifeline. He gave a soft chuckle. We proceeded slowly, and every step seemed to echo in my ears like a clock. Tick, tick, tick...times running out...  
In the crowd I could see Lewis, his dark eyes emotionless as if he was trying to stamp it all out of him. To forget me, us. I trained my eyes ahead of me. It took no time at all for me to be facing across from Thomas Riddley. 

"Lovely..." He murmured. I fought to keep myself from fleeing. The preacher, an old man of around 1000 years old (or so it looked like!) began the ceremony. Thomas grabbed my hands as if he was to declare his undying love for me. I attempted to let go, but his grip was strong. Binding.  
The preacher's words droned on, and I barely listened. It didn't matter one way or another to me. I was jolted from my mind as Thomas loudly announced "I do." I swallowed. 

"And do you, Elaine Frank, take Thomas Riddley to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The preacher intoned. I paused. The entire room held its breath, it felt like, waiting for me to answer. I could feel my mothers glare on my back, willing me to cough up the two words. 

"I do," I said quietly, dejectedly. The preacher raised his arms. Rings were put on; the ceremony was coming to a close. I tried to smile.

"You may now kiss the bride!" He announced. Thomas leaned in, and it the last second, I turned my head, turning it into a cheek kiss. His moustache was unpleasant. Everyone stood and applauded the newlyweds. My friends looked at each other sideways, gloomily. 

"Unfortunate," Mae said, crossing her arms. She shook her head. Yes. Unfortunate indeed. 

The wedding party moved to the dining room, were guests mingled and ate. Thomas and I stood in the centre of the room, receiving congratulations from people I had never even seen before in my life. Frederick and Mae approached us, giving their well wishes while eyeing Thomas scathingly. As they left, I spotted Eve coming toward us, Stephen close behind. 

"Mr. Riddley," she almost spat, curtsying politely. He took her hand, giving it a kiss; a second over what was acceptable. Stephen stepped in, offering his hand for a shake as Eve made a gagging face behind his back, just so I could see. I nodded sadly. Regaining her posture, she grabbed my arm. 

"Mr. Riddley, I'll need to borrow her for the moment," she said, dragging me away. I was grateful. Mattie joined us as we filtered out into the hall. 

"I almost expected something to burn down," Mattie commented. Eve wasn't always the best at keeping her fiery ways at bay. She looked down sheepishly. 

"Nothing burned, did it?" She shrugged, palms up. I shook my head.

"Not this time!" I applauded her. We were just giggling girls again, whispering secrets, trading gossip. 

"Oh, you all must come to my wedding," Eve said. "I simply won't have it without you! And I will not," she said snidely, "be inviting Mr. Thomas Riddley." We assured her that we would be there, of course. I also knew who else would be there. Lewis. It made my heart hurt a little bit. 

"Come now, you can stay at my house for awhile if you like," Mattie offered, noticing my mood. I sighed. I was sure my husband wouldn't allow it, but I pretended to be grateful anyway. 

We filtered back into the dining room, avoiding anyone we knew lest they start up any annoying chatter about the state of the weather. Suddenly, there was a commotion near the door. A young girl, my mothers niece, I believe, had run into the room, screaming, knocking into people. She was only a little thing, up to my hip in height. Her pale brown hair was soaked and her dark blue eyes were wide and filled with tears. Her dress was muddy and ruined. I rushed over to her, kneeling down to her height. She began to cry. 

"What's wrong? What's happened?" I asked quickly, putting my hands on her shoulders. She took big gulps of air in between sobs. 

"In t-the..." She tried. "The w-woods," she choked out. The guests shook their heads; surely just a child's tale, woven from a wild imagination. The easy chatter resumed. She shook with fear. 

"Lacey," I said, "what is it? What did you see?" She wiped her eyes, sniffling. There was a pause, and then she began to sing a song. It gave me chills. Suddenly, the room was too cold. 

"Don't be bad, don't leave your home, lest you go where the dead things roam..."


End file.
